Misplaced
by KJaneway115
Summary: Janeway finds a PADD she's not supposed to, and misunderstandings ensue. Written for Malezita for the 2013 VAMB Spring Fling.


_A/N: This story was written for the 2013 VAMB Spring Fling Exchange. The challenge was to write a story of 1500 words or less, and Malezita provided the first line and requested a J/C story with no C/7 and "nothing sad." Thanks to Malezita for the inspiration and Mizvoy for the editing._

* * *

**MISPLACED**

**By KJaneway115**

* * *

"Chakotay, do you have any idea where the PADD with those private holopics you took of me on our last shore leave is?"

Instantly, Chakotay's heart began to pound. He had forgotten about the PADD; where had he put it? He ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room, then back up at the woman who stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "Um..."

"Chakotay, you didn't lose it."

He could hear the growl creeping into his friend's voice. "I'm sure it's here somewhere, B'Elanna." He pulled out the duffel bag he'd had with him on the day he'd taken the fateful photos.

"Chakotay, tonight is our anniversary. You know I wanted those photos to be a special surprise." B'Elanna began to pace, becoming more and more agitated. "Besides, I really don't want those pictures to get around. Harry does not need the image of me in a negligee in his mind."

"I don't think Jenny would be too happy if she found Harry looking at those photos of you either." He pushed the empty bag aside; the PADD was definitely not in it.

"Think, Chakotay. What the hell did you do with it?"

"Relax, B'Elanna," he replied, holding up his hands in a defensive posture. "I'll find it." He began to open every drawer in the bedroom, but the PADD was nowhere to be found.

"Chakotay!" B'Elanna exclaimed in exasperation, "You've got to find it! What if that PADD got into the wrong hands?" She was beginning to regret having allowed her friend to take the pictures in the first place, much as she knew her husband would enjoy them.

The wrong hands. B'Elanna's words shot through Chakotay's mind and he froze, paralyzed by a sudden fear.

"Chakotay, wha..." B'Elanna never finished her sentence as a brassy voice cut through the room.

"Looking for this, by any chance?"

Chakotay gulped as he looked up at the doorway. "Kathryn. I didn't hear you come in."

"So I noticed." She leaned against the doorframe, holding a PADD in one hand. Chakotay reached for it, but she withdrew it and hid it behind her back. "Oh, no, Captain. I think this requires an explanation." He grimaced when she used his title; that was not a good sign.

B'Elanna, who was blushing furiously, stepped forward. "It's my fault, Admiral. I asked Chakotay to take the pictures. Just as a friend," she added hastily as Janeway's glare moved from Chakotay to her. "They're an anniversary present for Tom. No one else was meant to see them."

"That much seems obvious." Janeway let Torres wither under her gaze for a moment longer before extending the PADD to her. "Take it, B'Elanna. I hope you and Tom enjoy your anniversary."

B'Elanna looked mortified as she took the PADD. "We will." She paused awkwardly. "I guess I'll be going now." Giving Chakotay a sympathetic glance, she waved to him and slipped out the door. She and Tom lived just down the block in their San Francisco townhouse.

As soon as the doors shut behind Torres, Chakotay stepped towards the exit. "I just remembered, I need to pick up some groceries for dinner."

Janeway stood in the bedroom doorway, blocking his egress, hands on her hips in her best command posture. "Hold it right there, Mister. Would you care to explain yourself?"

"It's just what B'Elanna said, Kathryn. I was helping a friend make a gift for her husband."

"You can't sweet talk your way out of this one, Chakotay."

"Kathryn, I swear that's all it was." He reached for her, but she turned away and walked into the living room.

She stared out the window, watching dusk begin to fall over the San Francisco skyline for a moment before turning back to him, arms crossed, an angry blush rising in her cheeks. "I saw those photos, Chakotay. They were hardly innocent."

"B'Elanna told me that she wants to reignite the passion between her and Tom. With those two little ones running around, I guess they don't have much time for romance. I promised her I'd help her. I didn't know what she had in mind."

"Well, you obviously didn't protest when you found out." Janeway turned away again. "Just think what would have happened if that PADD had gotten mixed in with my official reports. How would I have explained it to Admiral Paris?"

Chakotay watched her body language carefully. Seven years in the Delta Quadrant and five years together in the Alpha Quadrant had made him an expert at reading her signals. Her shoulders hunched, and she wrapped her arms around herself. She was genuinely upset, more so than he would have expected her to be. He stepped up behind her and gently grasped her shoulders. "This isn't really about Starfleet Command, is it, Kathryn?"

When she didn't respond, he turned her around to face him and was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "Kathryn, honey, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath and collected herself. "When I found that PADD, I thought..." The tears threatened to spill over, and she swallowed hard, pushing them down. She stepped away from Chakotay, shrugging his hands off her shoulders and steeling herself for his reply. "Are you having an affair with B'Elanna?"

Chakotay was so stunned that at first he didn't answer, staring wide-eyed at his wife. She mistook his silence for guilt and looked away from him, her eyes filling with tears. He found his voice as her shoulders began to shake with sobs. "What?"

"Get out."

"Kathryn, what are you talking about?" He grabbed her arms and leaned down, so his face was even with hers. "Kathryn, listen to me." Hesitantly, she met his gaze, and it broke his heart to see the pain and fear in her eyes. "Listen to me. B'Elanna and I are not having an affair. Everything she told you was true. I took those pictures of her so she could give them to Tom."

"Really?" Janeway's voice trembled as she tried to reign in her emotions.

"Really," Chakotay assured her, gently wiping away her tears.

"But B'Elanna's so... so..."

"So what?"

"So young. Attractive. Sexy."

"And you don't think you are?"

"Chakotay, I'm going to be fifty next month."

He caressed her cheek with his fingers and wound his other arm around her waist to pull her close. "Kathryn Janeway, you are the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. There wasn't one moment during that photo shoot when I was even tempted. All I could think about was how much I would enjoy seeing you in a silky, sexy nightie."

She peered up at him, a doubtful expression on her face. "Are you sure?"

He stepped back, letting go of her to hold up his hand in a pledge. "I swear it on my father's grave. I love you, Kathryn. Only you."

For the first time since she had entered their apartment, the corners of her mouth turned up into a small smile. He responded with a wide grin and opened his arms to her. As she tucked herself into his embrace, feeling his strong arms enfold her, he felt her body shaking and worried that she was crying again. "What is it?"

She pulled away, and he realized she was chuckling, now blushing from embarrassment instead of anger. "I just made a complete fool of myself, didn't I?"

"I don't know. You're kind of cute when you're jealous."

"Cute?" She wrinkled her nose and jabbed him playfully in the ribs. "Admirals are not cute."

He became serious again. "I hope you know I would never be unfaithful to you, Kathryn. We waited a long time to be together; I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our marriage."

She nodded, slipping her arms around him again. "I know. I guess I let my insecurities get the better of me for a minute there."

"How about I prove to you just how beautiful and sexy I think you are?" he suggested, running his hands down her back and over the curve of her buttocks, pulling her hips against his.

"Mm. That sounds nice."

He lowered his mouth to hers, and their gentle kiss quickly turned hot and passionate. "Maybe I should pull out my holo-camera," he murmured as he trailed wet kisses down the side of her neck, "and take pictures I could really enjoy."

Kathryn threw her head back and laughed. "I don't think so, Chakotay. Some things should be savored in the moment and kept only in our memories."

"I guess I can agree to that." He swept her up in his arms. "I'm ready to savor some moments right now. What about you?" She didn't get a chance to answer as he carried her into their bedroom and laid her down on the bed, determined to eradicate any remaining insecurities.


End file.
